Memories and Lemonade
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: A new Lucky  TykiLavi  fic, IU. Rated for later chapters. Vote for Gaarin!
1. Prologue

It was a light summer day, with a cool breeze and a hot sun barely hidden by the hazy clouds that occasionally drifted across the sky. Numerous people all stood around the well-trimmed lawn, laughing, talking, and drinking. Someone was playing the acoustic guitar, and the music set a peaceful, happy atmosphere to the scene. A barbecue sizzled with sausages as the cook laughed at a joke someone else had told.

It was the second birthday of a little boy named Lavi, the son of Camille and Reginald, a well-off married couple who lived in the suburbs of a large city. A number of people had been invited. So many people, in fact, that the happy couple didn't even notice (or care) when complete strangers began to show up.

The Earl looked around, and sighed. "Doesn't anybody die anymore? I'll never be able to make more pets at this rate. Ty-pon, would you be able to look around for me?"

Tyki Mikk let out a sigh. He was thirteen, and had a world of better things to do than celebrate someone else's birthday party. "Can't Road do it?"

The Earl gave him a warning look. "Ty~ki, who did I ask?"

Tyki shrugged it off, and walked over to the table everyone was crowded around. There was a little boy sitting on a chair with a grin the length of his face. Everyone was smiling, joking, talking, laughing. This little one was evidently the birthday boy, Lavi.

Tyki observed him quietly for a while. He had adorable red hair that hung down in front of his right eye, and stuck up at the back. His eye was a bright, iridescent green. His face was tender, innocent, and sweet. In short, he looked exactly as a two-year-old should—except he was cute. Like, _really_ cute. Tyki had a strange desire to grab the boy and muss his hair up, or kiss him on the cheek. He restrained it.

The boy's eyes wandered over to Tyki's eyes, and he stared for a moment. Green met gold, and then the boy's smile faltered. He reached out one hand towards Tyki, and clenched it slightly. It could have been a wave, a friendly hello. But it reminded Tyki of a horror movie he'd once seen, where the main character/damsel in distress had been drowning, and as her hand vanished beneath the surface, it clenched a little bit.

Tyki blinked, and he reddened a little bit. Suddenly, microphone static swept over the party.

"He-hello?" It was the mother Camille's voice. "Um, hi! I have an announcement! Me and dear Reginal- ah, Reginald and I have decided to enter Lavi darling in the Bookman School of Learning!"

There were several cheers.

Tyki cocked his head curiously. What the fuck kind of parent entered their own child in the BOOKMAN school? It was the best education anyone could get, but the child would spend their life touring the world observing history, and chances were that the parents would never see their child again. Evidently the applauding acquaintances had no idea what their friend had signed up for.

Tyki noticed a small teardrop fall from the father's eye. The mother gulped, and continued. "We- we were running a little low on-on money, so… I… um… Oh well, Lavi will be… intelligent… and," she choked. "Happy."

Everyone cheered. Tyki was repulsed. Those insufferable bastards were _congratulating _the mother on her choice.

An old man stepped up to the make-shift podium the mother was speaking at, and motioned to her. She moved and he began to speak into the microphone. "Hello everyone. I am Bookman. Lavi will be leaving now."

Cries of "Leaving?" and "Now?" ran throughout the crowd. Lavi stood up on his chair. Everyone fell silent, and turned to the small boy.

He blushed at the attention, and then said in a small voice that carried throughout the crowd, "Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I love you."

Tyki watched, shocked with the rest of the crowd, as the old man walked over calmly, picked up the boy, and walked him away.

The Earl suddenly appeared at Tyki's shoulder. "Tyki-pon, we're leaving now!"

Tyki blinked, and nodded, his usual demeanor returning.

As they entered the arc, Tyki's ears were still filled with that little voice.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Daddy."

"I love you."

Gaarin: This is one of MY stories. If you like it, vote for me. The soundtrack for this chapter included Castles in the Sand by the Philosopher Kings and Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. This story will be continued, no worries! I'm not sure where I want to go with it yet though. BTW, Tyki is (in current times) 29, and Lavi is 18. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 1

-Eight years later-

Bookman Jr. looked out the window of the train. It was the middle of a fall afternoon, and the trees were just beginning to turn the most comforting shades of orange and crimson. The ground seemed to roll by, entire pastures passing by in minutes. The landscape outside seemed blurred together, as though every couple seconds it repeated itself, except for the occasional heifer or mare grazing.

He was heading to a new place of employment, a library in central France. There were perhaps thousands of historical volumes there, all of which he would undoubtedly have to sort through throughout the next year or two. He sighed. History was so boring.

Mankind was stupid. There was no question of him considering himself above mankind, he _was_ above mankind significantly. What kind of stupid species killed themselves over what parts of their species lived where, or discriminated against other members of their same species about how they looked? Mankind was hopeless. Completely hopeless. What he had seen as a Bookman was proof. And even just the fact that he was a Bookman was an example of the incredible idiocy of mankind. What kind of parents would sign their child up for that?

Bookman Jr. remembered dim memories of his parents. His mother had had long dark hair… and his father flaming red, just like him. He missed them sometimes, when he was alone in a bed, waiting to fall asleep.

He wasn't alone now, however.

Bookman snorted in his sleep, and then opened one eye creakily to look at him.

"Good morning, Bookman-jiji."

Bookman snorted again, this time with annoyance. "Hello, Bookman Jr-_kohai_."

Bookman Jr. chose to ignore him, and said instead, adjusting the bandages over his right eye, "You've been asleep for most of the trip. We're almost there."

The old man sniffed, and sat up. "Yeah, well, good. I missed France."

Bookman Jr. had no reply, and instead continued looking out the window. He sat there for a few minutes, and then complained, "I wish there was more innocence in this world."

The old man turned and looked at the ginger curiously. "What did you say?"

"I wish there was more innocence in the world. Y'know, purity? Chastity? Innocence?"

"Mm…"

Bookman Jr. turned and looked out the window.

"Well," continued Bookman, "you see- Hmp. Maybe when you're… when you're older."

"What?" asked the redhead, surprised.

But the elderly man had fallen asleep.

Lavi sighed. "Hmmm…"

Gaarin: Yeah, still got no idea where I'm going with this. I'm going to change Lavi's history, because I don't _know _Lavi's history. So if my story's not accurate, you can go eat a caramel cob. And I know Lavi's only ten but lol he's smart. Soundtrack to this chapter was Swallowed in the Sea and Strawberry Swing by Coldplay, as well as No City by Aesop Rock and Where are You by Our Lady Peace.

Callout to Legacy Now! You total space cadet. Loljk. GO:

IN AMERICAAAAAAA!

Yeah, anyway…

Also, to Tyki-pon. Don't marry Allen, you'll just regret it. Sorry for stealing you from InfoPro, but you looked so god damn hot Hatsune'ing I couldn't help it.

And to Haruhi-chan, who's reading this over my shoulder… I think… lol. Well now she is, she saw her name through the back of her head apparently.


	3. Chapter 2

*Three years later*

The shelves of the library were long, and seemed to go on forever. Bookman Jr. could hear raised voices in another aisle. He listened briefly to the argument, which seemed to be coming from two very angry French ladies who had worn the same top and were not amused by it. He shook his head, and went back to cataloguing books.

Since the first time he had come here, when he was 10, he had worked at this French library almost five different times, and he was bored to pieces. He had memorized the locations of almost all of the books in the library. The only reason he still had to do work was because visitors would put books back in the wrong places or leave them out in the middle of nowhere.

He reached up, and ran a sweaty hand through his red hair, sighing.

Suddenly, a book fell off the bookshelf directly in front of the redhead.

Bookman Jr. bent over to pick it up. He noticed that it was one he didn't recognize, and observed it. It had a red binding, and the cover was leather.

"Oh, I see you've found my journal!" spoke a male voice from behind Bookman Jr. "I knew I left it around here somewhere."

The redhead whipped around, and was met with a tile-patterned tie that was resting on a broad chest adorned with a white dress shirt. He looked up, and met the golden eyes of a man who looked to be about 20 or so.

"Hello," said the man confidently, in that deep voice. Bookman Jr. couldn't quite place it. Spanish? Maybe... His skin was a strange mix of olive, tan, and gray, which was quite attractive. He had a birthmark under his left eye, and black wavy hair that hung on either side of his face. But the thing that kept drawing the redhead's attention were the man's eyes. They were bright gold, and the most brilliant eyes he had ever seen. For some reason, he felt nostalgic, and so made a mental note for later to think about where he had seen eyes like that before.

Bookman Jr. steeled himself to focus, and said calmly, "Bonjour, monsieur... Comment puis-je vous aider?"

The man smiled charmingly, and changed his language to flawless French without missing a beat. "Aah, parlez-vous Francais?"

The redhead smiled back. "Oui, but I'm slightly more fluent in English. How can I help you today?" he repeated.

"Well, I've been looking for that book. It's..." He paused. "It's my journal. So could I please have it back?"

Bookman Jr. turned around, and picked up the book, opening the cover to reveal a picture of a snake being burnt alive, with some runes he didn't recognize underneath. He raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to the man.

"Portuguese, right?"

The man nodded, mildly confused.

"Mm. I thought so." He snapped the book shut. "You're a very good liar."

"My dear lapin, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's my journal."

Bookman Jr. raised his other eyebrow in genuine surprise. "Did you just call me bunny?"

The man smirked. "Indeed. If it offends you, just tell me what you'd rather I refer to you as."

Bookman Jr. replied, remembering to use the persona Bookman had thought up for him, "I'm Shafan. Don't try to change the subject. You are a very good liar- but I still managed to see through you."

The man smiled, tipping his chin forward slightly in a sort of respectful bow. "So you have..." He paused again, looking Bookman Jr. up and down. "Shafan."

He said the name as though he knew it were not Bookman Jr.'s real identity, and for a moment the redhead felt a bit nervous of this strange, golden-eyed, Portuguese man who wanted a black magic book.

That last thought brought him back to the matter at hand, and he said, "So, what do you want with this book, anyway?"

Instead of answering his question, the man leaned onto the bookshelf casually and inquired, "Aren't you a bit young to be working in a library all by yourself?"

"Aren't you a bit too formally dressed to be buying a book of black magic?"

The man's face didn't darken like Bookman Jr. had expected it to. Actually, his lips curled up into another smirk. "What I meant was..." He stood up straight, and pretended to focus on adjusting his cuff-links while he said in a dark tone, "aren't you a little young to be working here, in the back of the library, where nobody can hear you scream?"

Bookman Jr.'s visible eye opened wider as he grasped the man's meaning. He pretended to ignore the threat, and said indignantly, "I'm 13."

"I'm 24," replied the man.

Bookman Jr. crossed his arms, and gave him a look.

"I'm 24, and my name is Tyki Mikk. I like reading, fine wine, and making love. But you," (his eyes swept up and down Bookman Jr.'s figure again) "wouldn't know what that means, would you." It was phrased as less of a question and more of a taunt.

Bookman Jr. uncrossed his arms, and placed his hands on his hips. "Of course I know what that means."

The Portuguese man stepped forward, and bent so that his ear was next to Bookman's lips. "Explain it to me, then."

"Uh... well..." The redhead felt himself blushing, and blurted out, "It's what people do when they love each other! They- they make love! But they've got to be married first!"

The older man burst into unexpected chuckling. He stood up straight, and then smiled at the boy, revealing a set of pearly-white teeth. "See you around... lapin."

The redhead suddenly realized that the book he had been carrying was gone from his hand. He considered yelling out after the man, but something stopped him. He put his hand under his chin, and thought to himself, _What a weirdo._

_A rather interesting weirdo, who definitely made my day more exciting, but a weirdo nonetheless._

In the end, he decided to omit the entire event from his daily report to Bookman.

* * *

"Did you get the book that Earl wanted, Tyki-pon?" asked a young female voice through the phone.

Tyki spoke, "Yeah, I did. I made a new friend, too. You would have liked him, Rhode. He was cute."

Tyki heard a scoff. "And how old was this one?"

He replied sharply, "I didn't have _sex_ with him, Rhode. He was just a kid. A cute kid nonetheless."

Another scoff, this one turning into a sigh near the end. "You've gone soft, Tyki."

"I'm the Noah of _Pleasure_, dear. It's my job to do these sort of things."

"It's your _job_," Rhode's voice buzzed back irritatedly, "to capture _Innocence_."

"Why, Rhode," Tyki smirked, "you make me sound like an Exorcist."

Tyki heard the noise of Rhode spitting onto the ground. "Don't even _mention_ Exorcists right now. You haven't been home for a while, so you wouldn't know, but the Black Order is causing the Earl so much stress right now. They've begun to acquire more Finders than ever before, and our inside sources are saying that they're looking to gain the allegiance of the Bookmen."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "History recorders?"

"Powerful allies, Tyki." She sighed. "Just... just come back as soon as you can. And bring the book."

"All right," Tyki was about to reply, but the line went dead.

* * *

Gaarin: YAY FRANCE :B  
Mizuhara: You've been reading way too much Hetalia fanfiction.  
Gaarin: Okay anyway, so for all you readers, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story happens in a semi-AU where events are made up and stuff because I'm too lazy to research the actual history of the Black Order or the Bookmen.  
Mizuhara: Don't change the subject!  
Gaarin: So basically I'm manipulating history to make sure that Lavi and Tyki meet a lot more times before Lavi becomes an Exorcist.  
Mizuhara: And what do you mean "all you readers?" You have three!  
Gaarin: There's going to be a lot of Lucky, and it's going to happen all over the world while Lavi's in a variety of different personas.  
Mizuhara: Don't ignore me!  
Gaarin: Shafan, this one, was just for kicks. (I like that name.) Oh yeah, and by the way, if you guys have any ideas for where you think Lavi and Bookman travelled around the world, please let me know in a review! Remember to vote for me on the poll!  
Mizuhara: ... asshole.


End file.
